The present invention relates to a flat knitting machine provided with swing sinkers and presser bars.
Such a flat knitting machine comprises a multiplicity of knitting needles arranged in a parallel relationship on needle beds and swing sinkers interposed between the knitting needles. The swing sinkers are provided with knitting yarn holding portions so that a row of stitches hooked on the knitting needles can be prevented from being lifted up when the knitting needles move upward for producing another row of stitches during the knitting operation. More particularly, the thread of yarn for knitting is maintained by the action of the knitting yarn holding portions of the swing sinkers and the chain of stitches looped on the knitting needles will be cleared off for knock-over action for knitting a succeeding chain.
It has been acknowledged that no specific device for lowering a chain of stitches is needed in the flat knitting machine provided with such sinkers. It is presumed that in plain knitting with the use of knitting needles of one of the two needle beds of the flat knitting machine, the foregoing action is successfully carried out with the help of the shape and mounting position of each sinker and the transfer of thread between the knitting needles.
However, it is found difficult to hold the chain of stitches with the knitting yarn holding portions of the swing sinkers in rib knitting, e.g. if knitting needles of two, front and rear, needle beds arranged facing each other are used or if the transfer thread of yarn between the knitting needles is short. For improvement, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 62-223348 knitting machines are provided with sinkers modified to the center area of an open space between the upper end of two needle beds when the sinkers go downward in order to securely hold a chain of stitches. The action of those sinkers is yet unsatisfied.
Also, it has been proposed that a knitted fabric presser device is arranged on the carriage for moving a presser bar thereof into the above space for holding the chain of stitches. However, the space is occupied by the projecting sinkers thus leaving less room which is too small to accept the presser bars. Accordingly, it is hardly feasible for a flat knitting machine in which each carriage is intended to change its moving direction at two desired positions on the corresponding needle bed to have a presser bar arranged for movement into and out from the space.
The present invention has been invented in view of the foregoing points and its object is to provide a flat knitting machine in which the swing sinkers and the presser bar are arranged for movement into and out from the space between the two needle beds in relative relationship so that either of the swing sinkers or the presser bar can act on the loops or knitted stitches of yard thus allowing both plain and rib knitting operations to be carried out equally with no trouble.